Kate and Tony
by Red.Gael
Summary: Of people and there pets! Slight Tate. Want to know more? Read and find out.


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS. However my grandparents were in the Navy - does that count? (Probably not considering it was the UK not US, sigh). However if any of the characters come up on EBay, I'll be there doing my best. (Except if it's Palmer or McGee)._

_**A/N: **This is my first sort a Tate story. I've always been a Gabby fan, and part way thru season 2 became a Tate fan as well. This takes place after "Chained" and "Caught on Tape" and is needless to say pre-twilight._

_Very short, fluffy piece, sorry. Actually, no I'm not sorry it was fun to write. Hope you enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

**Kate and Tony**

Kate and Tony were in the lift on there way out of NCIS head quarters late on Friday afternoon. Both of there thoughts on plans for after work and the weekend.

"Watcha doing after work Katie?" Tony asked.

"I have to go and get a food bowl for Tony; I still haven't got her one yet." Kate replied.

"I might be able to help with that particular problem."

"Go on."

"Well, I've got something in my car you might be able to use for her if you want to come and have a look."

Kate thought for a moment as they continued their journey down. She really wanted to get home and if Tony had something useful, '_why not_' she thought.

"Yeah, sure." Kate answered. "If you've got something useful Dinozzo, at least I won't have to go shopping with the after work crowds."

They walked quietly towards Tony's car where he opened the boot and pulled out a shinny red dog bowl.

"You went and brought a bowl for my dog?" Kate asked.

"Not exactly" Tony answered as he handed it to her.

"Kate took it and turned it around in her hands. It was then she saw the label on it. In clear white letters on one side was spelt K -A - T- E.

"Oh, so you think I need the bowl for me not the dog?" Kate queried him sarcastically. "I wish you'd grow up Dinozzo, this is just plain mean. Even by your incredible standards."

Kate was fuming and it was all she could don not to hit him over the head with the damn bowl. She half handed it, half flung the bowl back at him, turned on her heel and started to walk away.

'_Uh - oh_' Tony thought. '_Great, now I've pissed her off when I wasn't even meaning to for once_.'

"Kate" Tony called as he ran after her. He caught up to her and reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait, please let me explain."

Kate struggled to get out of his grip, but he refused to let go. She was going to listen to him this time he thought.

"Believe me Tony, I understand perfectly well." Kate answered. "Your being a complete ass as usual.

"Kate, hear me out, please." Tony pleaded.

Kate couldn't help it, one look in those eyes and she completely melted.

"Alright, I'll listen, what great story do you have about why you got me a dog bowl with my name on it instead of my dogs?"

"Kate, I didn't go out and buy you a bowl, "Tony started, "with that last case I haven't been able to get near the shops any more than you have. But I have about three dog bowls cause I never get around to washing them as frequently as I should, so I thought you could have one of my dogs spare bowls."

"You know, I almost believe you, "Kate answered. "Wait - you have a dog?"

"Yeah, a brown shi-zu. "Tony replied. "I wasn't making that up."

"You actually have a dog named after me?"

Tony nodded.

"Why? Named after me, I mean?" Kate asked.

'_Because I love you_' Tony thought. '_No way am I saying that out loud, she'd kill me_.'

"Why did you name your dog after me?" He replied instead.

'_Because I love you_' Kate thought. '_Right, like I'm going to admit that to him, I can't believe I even just_ _admitted that to myself_.'

They both stared at each other for a moment, not realising the same thoughts were going thru both their minds.

After a couple of minutes Kate broke the spell of the silence.

"Ah….um…thanks for the bowl Tony. "Kate said softly looking away, "And…I'm sorry I snapped so quickly."

'_Wow, I can't believe I just apologised to_ _Tony_' Kate thought.

'_I can't believe Kate just said sorry_' Tony thought.

"That's ok." He said. "The way I act you had every reason to think it was a joke, but I didn't think about the label, and that you'd think I was just being mean. I didn't mean to be."

"I know, now."

Kate knew she should be getting in her car and getting home, but for some weird reason she didn't want to move, even though Tony had now let go of her arm. Truth be told, she wished he was still holding her there. Tony just stood looking at her for a moment before speaking again.

"So, what are you doing Tomorrow afternoon?" He asked. Then catching the glimpse of her usual fire coming thru her eyes, quickly added, "Cause I usually take Kate for a walk down at the park, and I wondered if you and Tony would like to join us?"

"I'd really like that." Kate replied.

"Ok, so I'll meet you at the fountain around 1600hrs?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Kate said. "Thanks for the food bowl"

And with that she got in her car, food bowl now back in her possession, and drove off, leaving Tony standing in the car park grinning like come complete idiot at the thought of spending time out alone with Kate and their dogs.

_The end_


End file.
